It's My Life
by Abyss Prime
Summary: You may think that all 'Cons are bad, but they're not. Not all of them anyway. I know this 'cause I'm Megatrons' little femmling! And this is my life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, guys! I'm posting a new story 'cause I have it in my head and can't get it out. It should be interesting. I own nothing except what I own! It is rated mature for later chapters! Smut! For those who like it and if you don't then why bother reading the chapters that don't have it? Enjoy!**

I slowly onlined my optics, pain shooting through my systems. I groaned as I struggled to move out from underneath the pipes and wires pinning me down. I heard noises from outside. I could only hope that they were my faction.

"Lord Megatron! You might want to come and see this!" A deep voice that sent shivers down my spinal struts said. _Megatron._ I almost laughed out loud and probably would have if I wasn't in so. Much. Pain! Anyway, I would have laughed 'cause Megatron is my father. I know shocker right? You see the thing is, the Decepticons aren't as bad as everyone says they are.

"What is it?" Dad's voice asks. It's good to hear his voice again.

"It is an escape pod from the end of the War." A very familiar voice stated. _Starscream_. My Primus, he is a dumb _aft_! I had hoped that he was dead. Sigh, I get no such luck.  
"I can see that Starscream, but is it ours or **theirs**?" Dad growled out. Ha, wish I could see Screamers face!

"We're unable to tell, we will have to open it. Knockout, Breakdown! Open it!" His gravelly voice coughed out. He wanted to make me go and die in a hole.

I heard the sound of welding and smashing. I sighed I relief, I was getting this thing off me!

"Hey Breakdown, come and look at this." A voice who I assumed was Knockout said.

"What? Oh…" 'Breakdown' said. I _**loved**_ his voice. It was sexy to say the least. I looked up to see a blue bodied, red faced, single golden opticed mech looking at me. He was nice looking.

"H-he-lp m-m-me…" I tried to say, but my voice cracked and I coughed up Energon. Breakdown didn't hesitate to get the pipes off me. When he did, I felt instant relief on my back, legs, and chasis. I sighed and smiled weakly up at Breakdown. He blinked and slowly lifted me up and every time I hissed in pain, he would stop and wait until I relaxed again. He was a gentle 'con unlike most other 'cons I know.

He carried me _slowly_ out into the sunshine. I hissed and shrunk back into his chasis, burrowing my head into the warm, smooth me- Whoa! Bad thoughts, bad! No thinking those thoughts!

"Nightstalker?" I heard a disbelieving, gravelly voice say. I looked to see Starscream staring at me in slight fear and awe. I know I'm awe inspiring, but really? You have to stare, don't you?

"Nightstalker!" I hear an excited murmur run through the crowd of Decepticons.

"Where is she?!" I hear Dad roar. Primus, it's good to be home!

"She is here My Lord." Breakdown was still holding me so when he talked it caused me to vibrate and I didn't like it. So, I whined in distress.

"Nightstalker…"

I was beginning to lose consciousness. Not a good thing. But I was tired. And so I slept.

I awoke to voice speaking. Actually it was more like yelling then anything and it made my processor hurt.

"Shut up!" I shouted with my optics still closed. I heard a deep rumbling chuckle that I knew was to belong to Dad.

"It is good to see that you are among the living Little One." Dad said with mirth evident in his voice.

"Yeah well I'd really like to go back to recharge so bye." I said turning away from his voice. A hand stopped me. I opened my optics to see the same mech from yesterday looking at me.

"It would be best if you lay still, My Lady." He said. Have I mentioned how much I love his voice? I sighed and looked at Dad.

"'Sup?" I ask. A sharp pain flared up my back causing me to hiss. Breakdown glanced at me and then turned toward the monitor and typed in things that made no sense to me. I looked back at Dad.

"So how have you been these past few miliena?" I asked him. I got no answer. I looked over at him to see that he was staring at me with a strange look on his faceplates.

"You okay?" I ask, sitting up with protests from Breakdown. He gazed at me with an unreadable expression, then he pulled me into a hug and held me as tight as my injuries would let me.

"I'm glad you're awake, my Little One."

"So am I." I said softly. It wasn't often that he would hug me and I loved every minute of it when he did. I pulled away and smiled at him. He smiled softly back. He then frowned.

"Where is your mother?" He asked. My smile vanished and my arms fell from my sides.

"She's-"My voice cracked. "She's off-line."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, guys! I'm still new at this, so I'm open to suggestions and other help you peeps have. Btw, this is after Operation: Breakdown so, yeah. I own nothing (but wish I did own them), so enjoy! Review, fav, follow, whatever!**

"_She's off-line"_

Dad stared at me disbelieving me.

"How?" He asked his voice void of all emotion.

"We landed on a lifeless planet. The only reason we even landed was because the scanners picked up an Energon reading and we were running low. As we were gathering it up to take it on the ship, we were ambushed by ex- Decepticons. Mom died trying to keep them from harming me."

"Why did they ambush you? Aren't you a 'con?" Breakdown, for I had learned his name, asked looking at me curiously.

"I don't know why. But, before I ended them, they said that they were working for a new master…' A more powerful master than even Megatron.' They said."

Silence.

I expected it, and was not surprised at Breakdowns' gaping expression. Dad rumbled and placed a servo on my shoulder joint. He gently squeezed it, then turned and left.

I sighed and rested my helm on my servos, and proceeded to watch Breakdown work. I soon drifted from his back strut to his aft. It was curved and solid looking… _Very_ sexy. I didn't seem to notice as he turned, feeling my stare on his aft. I was suddenly staring at his crotch panel.

I abruptly looked up to meet his optic. He had the _ball bearings_ to smirk at me.

"See something you like?" He questioned cheekily.

I felt Energon rush to my cheek plating, staining them with a blue-ish hue. His smirk turned into a smile as I looked away, still blushing.

The med-bay doors opened and in walked Starscream.

"Well, well, well… What do we have here?" I ask, standing up and swaying my hips.

He growled at me.

"Oooh, what's the matter 'Screamer? Get the slag beat outta ya again?" I teased walking up to him to inspect his frame for injury.

"_Don't _call me that! You may be Megatron's bratling but you do not have the right to do as you please!" He snarled in my face. My soft, playful smile hardened into an unemotional mask.

"I have all rights on this ship, Starscream. You would do well to remember that." I growled at him.

Time suddenly seemed to slow down as I saw his clawed servo come to slash my faceplates. I heard Breakdown shout something but it was lost in the commotion. I closed my optics, turning away so I wouldn't get blinded.

I heard Starscream gasp in shock and fear. I cracked open my optic to see that his servo was being held tightly by non-other than Soundwave. I watched at the silent mech dragged Starscream to the door, lil' old 'Screamer living up to his name by screaming and kicking. Soundwave then proceeded to throw him out the door of the med-bay right in front of some Eradicons.

I looked at the eyes and ears of the Decepticons. He looked at me, or I thought he was anyway, and I smiled shyly at him. He merely turned and left me.

I felt the weight of a servo on my shoulder joint, causing me to jump. I turned and looked at the ex-Autobot.

His faceplates held concern and worry. I gazed at him, feeling my optics start to well with tears. I came forward and hugged him, crying because what Starscream did brought back terrible memories. Memories of pain and misery.

I felt Breakdown stiffen and shift awkwardly as I sobbed my spark out. I clung to him, needing this. Primus, I needed this so _much _that it hurt. I couldn't remember the last time I cried. I felt hesitant arms wrap around me, pulling me close. My helm shot up and I looked at him through tear-filled optics, more of said tears running down my face. I locked optics with him and watched as his faceplates softened as he wiped away my tears.

"It's okay, it's alright." He whispered. "I'm_ here_ and I not going _anywhere_ anytime soon."

I buried my helm in his chest plates, savoring the warmth and comfort I felt flowing from him.

I felt a sudden pull in my spark, as if it wanted closer to his.

"Well if you two are busy I guess I'll come back later when you to are done."_ Knockout_. I squealed and leaped back as Breakdown reared back from his crouched position next to me. As he did, the big lug knocked me to the floor.

"Frag you Knockout!" I shouted at said medic. He smirked as he strolled in, patting Breakdown on the chest.

"Nice work, you charmer. She hasn't even been here for a whole day and you already have your servos all over her," Knockout said with a suggestive wink in his assistances direction.

"Knockout, I will feed you to an Incecticon when I find one!" I shouted at as he laughed at my blushing.

"To bad there isn't any here, toots. You know how I need to keep my finish intact," He smiled.

"Frag _off_ Knockout," I growled my violet optics turning to a dark shade of purple. He shifted backward a bit; know he was liable to lose a limb if he does stop.

I left the med-bay to explore the ship I helped build. I just so happen to be able to warp technology to my needs, but only slightly. I was just able to make the ship. I saw a mech that I haven't seen in a while.

"Crush!" I shouted as I ran over to him. He might be a mere servant class 'con, but he was one of my best friends on this flying Hell. Crush turned and waved.

"Hey, Night'! How are you?" He asked in a cheerful mood. Highly unusual for him, but I thought nothing of it.

"Oh, I'm fine. Almost off-lined Knockout in the med-bay, but other than that… Nothing. How is life in this Hell hole?" I asked. He chuckled at my question.

"Life's been okay, if you call being in the servant class a life," Crush said, causing me to laugh.

"Oh how I have missed you all these millennia." I sighed fondly.

"You make it sound like you're old, Night'. And we both know that you're not," He said.

"Aww, well you're sweet!" I said. Then, the intercom came on with Dad's voice.

"_All able bodied warriors report to the main hanger!"_

**A/N: So, you guys like? Please review, do anything. Give me your ideas, I would like your opinion. Even flame, just don't cuss me out. Abby out! Peace!**


End file.
